


Split lip

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: RickRen short fics/drabbles [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kieren lets him, Rick sticks up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split lip

**Author's Note:**

> I spend more time stressing over titles than I do over content, seriously. What even are those dumb things? (hint: awful)
> 
> For [pdsanonymous](http://pdsanonymous.tumblr.com) who, happily, is happy with RickRen. It's short, and if you ignore the fact that Kieren thinks so little of himself that he can't understand why Rick would like him (Rick really does), maybe it's even a little sweet. Happy holidays moregeous <3

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

“Here ya go.”

Kieren looked down at the older boy, who was sitting with his back against the rough pebbledash school wall behind the bike shed, cigarette in one hand, Kieren’s fabric paintbrush holder being held out in the other.

“Think everything’s still in there, might want ta check though.”

Wordlessly, Kieren took it, nodding. He focused on undoing the fastening and carefully unrolling the fabric, checking everything was still there. A few things were in the wrong place, but nothing was missing. Nothing looked damaged or broken.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kieren said softly, feeling lost as he looked at the older boy, who he could only think of as handsome, despite the bruise starting to blossom on the side of his face and a split lip that had obviously bled and looked swollen and sore. Rick shrugged, taking a draw on the cigarette and acting as if he hadn’t just taken a few punches to the face.

“They shouldn’t touch your stuff,” he said simply. Kieren didn’t know what to say as he rolled the fabric back up and redid the fastening. His parents had gotten him the set of brushes for his birthday and, stupidly, Kieren had thought it might be okay to take them to school to work on his GCSE art project, rather than using the old, ruined tools the school had. He’d been wrong. Carl Stephens and Eoin Matheson always seemed to find a way to make his day miserable - usually just by existing, as they were all in a lot of the same classes - but today they’d gone that extra mile, and had stolen Kieren’s paintbrush set. And there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn’t hard to find someone bigger and stronger than Kieren. He stood no chance against the pair.

Kieren hadn’t wanted Rick to find out what had happened. The older boy had a tendency to stick up for him, and Kieren just wanted to keep quiet, to let the whole thing blow over. He didn’t want to bother Rick, and he hated seeming stupid and weak. But he’d been upset, and when Rick had bumped into him between classes before lunch, Kieren had confessed to what had happened. Rick had given him a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder, his touch never failing to brighten Kieren's day, and had suggested that they meet during lunch. Kieren had guessed what Rick had done after he didn’t turn up in the cafeteria, so, buying his lunch for both of them, Kieren had gone to find Rick. Five minutes later, Kieren found himself here, slowly sitting down next to the older guy who, for some unfathomable reason, cared about Kieren and seemed to like his company. Kieren couldn’t quite figure out why they were friends - it was easy to see why Kieren wanted to be friends with the older guy, but what he got out of taking to Kieren, the blond would never know. Always afraid to push it, Kieren kept quiet - letting Rick finish his cigarette in peace - and opened his bag, digging out the wrapped sandwiches and snacks he’d bought. He couldn’t help but noticed the red, grazed skin on Rick’s knuckles. Kieren wouldn’t see Carl and Eoin in his next class, but he bet they came out of the confrontation worse off than Rick.

“I thought you might like BLT, but I got chicken mayo too,” Kieren offered, trying to take his mind off of what had happened. Food resting on his lap, he placed the paintbrush set safely near the bottom of his bag.

Rick seemed to consider a second, stubbing the fag out on the concrete ground. “Fancy half each?”

Kieren nodded, passing the chicken sandwich over and then readjusting his bag next to him, irrationally fearful that someone would snatch it – it had happened before, but when he was with Rick, Kieren knew no one was going to try anything.

“Rick?”

“Mm?”

Kieren twisted his lip, glancing at Rick’s hands as they unwrapped the food. “You didn’t have to do that,” he repeated. “But thank you.”

Rick grinned, taking a bite of the sandwich. He leant sideways towards Kieren and nudged his shoulder with his own as he chewed the mouthful. Kieren looked down at his lap, undoing his own sandwich and smiling at the comforting gesture.

“You’re welcome,” Rick said eventually, swallowing, “and thanks for the grub.”

“Welcome,” Kieren mumbled in return.

“Lunch is on me tomorrow.” Rick announced

Kieren looked up at the older boy. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s a date. Deal?”

Despite the way it must hurt, Rick grinned at Kieren. He wasn’t always entirely sure how to take some of the things Rick said, and wondered why Rick even bothered spending time with him of all people - especially when he had other friends - but Kieren liked the company and did his utmost not to annoy Rick or make the other guy regret the time they hung out. He returned the smile, hoping he didn't look like too much of an idiot.

"Deal," he agreed.

And he definitely resolved to never let Rick find out just how much Kieren wished that those jokes about dates and being boyfriends were more than just banter.


End file.
